


Drunk!Dark Side & Blackmail

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Bored Harry Potter, Childish Harry, Compromising Photographs, Drunk Dark Side, Drunk Death Eaters, Insane Weasley Twins, M/M, Multi, Voldemort is a great stripteaser, accidental apparition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: The Infernal Trio [Harry, Fred & George] accidentally apparate in Malfoy Manor. What to do, what to do ? I know ! Why not  infiltrate a Death Eaters meeting ?Just what they needed : a drunk Voldemort and his drunk minions. Perfect materials for blackmail, right ?[ writing exercices in order to improve in english ]





	Drunk!Dark Side & Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to JKR.  
> English is not my mother tongue, sorry.

 

The moment he landed on the floor, Harry knew something was off. An eerie silence filled the air and Harry shook his head. There was something really fishy here.

“You know what ? He asked. I reckon we [should] leave now."

"Yeah ? Twin n°1 said. 'Think it's a -"

"Good idea.” Twin n°2 finished.

The three students exchanged a glance and smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, let's get going."

And with that, they left the spooky dungeons.

Harry smirked as they walked past low ranked Death Eaters in the long corrior. Nobody gave them a second thought. It was as if they belonged here. With their white masks and black robes, the easily fitted in. You could say that they could pass as Death Eaters. That part was simple.

What seemed difficult was in fact... How the Hell were they supposed to leave Voldemort's headquartes alive and well without being unmasked ? Surely Voldemort had a high security system here, right ?

This was going to be hard... but... well... Harry liked a good challenge and – and [whisper] imagine all the pranks they could play here !

Harry sucked a deep breath as he prepared himself to enter the throne room with the twins. They were stuck here for the time being. They could at least have their fun, right ? Here they were; infiltrating a Death Eaters meeting. This could be fun !

“My faithful servants." Voldemort began.

"What a drama queen, muttered Harry. He's so theatral.”

Fred and George snickered quietly. 

The meeting was quite boring in fact ( and no, there was no high security and nobody noticed that there was three fake death eaters in their ranks ). Alhought Voldemort crucioed a few followers, he seemed rather... happy for once. Harry did his best, trying not to laugh at Voldemort's antics. It was funny though; the so called Dark Lord was like a puppy: always demanding attention. The only difference was that Voldemort demanded his _servant's_ attention.

When the meeting ended, Voldemort dismissed the recruits andd lower ranked Death Eaters. Only the Inner Circle stayed. Never one to be left apart, the trio stayed as well. After _disillusioned_ themselves while the recruits scurried out of the room, the rest of the Inner Cicle kept their figure tense until the last cloaked men trailed out. To their surprise, as soon as the last recruit left the throne room, the members of the Inner Circle relaxed, settled on armchairs around the room ( and no, they weren't there before ) and summoned alcohol.

“Oh dear !” said George as the three of them watched the Death Eaters getting drunk.

Harry nodded.

“I... wasn't exepcting that sort of things.”

Speechless, Fred just nodded all along.

So, all in all, they spent their free time [gleefully] taking pictures of the drunken death eaters. And to say they thought Voldie powerful strong... Here he was, dancing like a professionnal strip teaser.

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day ~**

 

The Next day, Voldemort was having breakfast with his awaken Death Eaters, only to frown when a white owl flew straight toward him. The beautiful white owl gave him and his followers a look full of contempt and disdain before flying off again.

Unnerved by the owl's superior behavior and the stares from his servants, the Dark Lord opened the package... and regretted it immediately. Tons of pictures fell.. pictures of – of his followers and of himself... HIM ! HOW DARE THEY ?! Who was the responsible for this ? [The Great] Lord Voldemort was furious.

There even was a picture of him doing – doing a... a strip tease.

Voldemort stared. Oh. Oh Salazar. Somebody knew ! What was he supposed to do now ? What if this person intended to show these pictures to the Light Side ? It would be terrible ! There even was a photography showing Rosier, Dolohov, Greyback, Avery, Jugson and the Lestrange Brothers... together. Naked. Oh dear Morgana...

How ? How could someone have seen that ? Good Lords ! What to do ? What to do ?!

They were so screwed.

 

 


End file.
